1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder that reliably secures a tool along a main shaft of a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally a tool holder is attached to the end of a main shaft to support a tool. This type of attachment is used in various machine tools including drill presses, milling machines, and machining centers.
With conventional tool holders, a main shaft rotates the tool to perform machining on a workpiece. Since the tool holder is removably attached to the main shaft, the main shaft is equipped with a retraction mechanism to draw in and secure a shank of the tool holder.
Conventional tool holders include a tool support section for attaching a tool, a shank including a tapered outer perimeter surface, a pull stud secured to the shank, and a flange having a larger diameter than the tapered hole.
Conventionally, the retraction mechanism pulls in the tool holder and fits and secures the shank to the tapered hole of the main shaft.
Unfortunately, high machining precision, of 1 micron error or less, is demanded from recent machining tools. During use, machining tools must operate while rotating the main shaft at high speeds of 30,000-40,000 rpm.
Consequently, the tool holder and the main shaft (rotating at high speeds) undergo undesirable rotary vibrations, which are a factor in degrading machining precision.
To minimize precision loss, it is desirable to increase securing strength by tightly securing the entire shank of the tool holder against the tapered hole of the main shaft. Unfortunately, due to machining tolerances in the tapered hole of the main shaft and the tool holder, the tool can heat up during use, resulting in detrimental thermal expansion of both the main shaft and the tool holder. Detrimental thermal expansion makes it impossible to secure the entire shank of the tool holder firmly and tightly against the tapered hole of the main shaft.
It is also impossible to abut the flange of the tool holder tightly to the end surface of the main shaft while having the shank of the tool holder tightly secured in the tapered hole of the main shaft. Consequently, conventional tool holders are not designed to abut its flange on the end surface of the main shaft.
Japanese laid-open patent publication number 8-108302 discloses a tool holder which includes a main holder unit having a shank and a flange. A sleeve is outwardly fitted to the shank so that it can move along an axial direction relative to the shank. The sleeve also has an outer perimeter surface with the same tapered shape as the tapered hole of the shank. An elastic member is interposed between the flange and the sleeve.
The sleeve is divided at one section along the perimeter, with the elastic body mounted in the resulting gap. When the retraction mechanism draws in the tool holder, the flange abuts the end surface of the main shaft. The sleeve is elastically pressed by the elastic member toward the base end of the main shaft. The sleeve is narrowed and engages the tapered hole and couples with the shank.
Japanese laid-open patent publication number 9-248727 discloses a tool holder, formed as described above, but instead of the sleeve with a division at one section, a sleeve with an inner groove at one section along the perimeter is used. With both above-described tool holders, the overall sleeve diameter is narrowed when the retraction mechanism pulls in the tool holder. As a result of this narrowing, the tapered outer perimeter surface of the sleeve cannot be tightly fitted and secured against the tapered hole. This makes it difficult to have a uniform contact force over the entire perimeter and provide secure coupling with the inner surface of the tapered hole. As a further detriment to this design, an increased number of parts is required and the structure is correspondingly complex, thus increasing manufacturing costs.
In a tool holder presented in Japanese laid-open patent publication number 7-96437, a ring-shaped groove is formed at the boundary between the shank and the flange. The ring-shaped groove allows a section of the flange to have a reduced thickness. When the tool holder is drawn in by the retraction mechanism, the flange abuts the end surface of the main shaft and is elastically deformed slightly, and acts as a disc spring. This mechanism engages the shank and the tapered hole. Unfortunately, the structure of the shank is the same as previous conventional shank structures, and roughly the same problems therefore exist as in conventional tool holders.